X-ray back-scattering imaging technology is one of mainstream technologies for safety inspection of human body. A scan image of a scattered object, i.e., human body, can be obtained by scanning the human body with X rays, receiving back-scattered signals with a large-area detector, and performing data or image processing on the signals.
Radiation source or radioactive substance is dangerous article that can be carried with a human body, in addition to dangerous contraband articles like guns, knifes, explosives and drugs. Detection of radioactive substance generally requires a detection device specifically designed for detecting radioactive substance.
Currently, X-ray back-scattering imaging devices have been widely used in critical sites like airports, and customs both domestically and abroad. These devices do not have the function of detecting radioactive substance.